


Warrior Monks

by JoeyJoJo1138



Series: Warrior Monks [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clones Are People Too, Fall of the Republic, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Galactic Republic (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi as People, Order 66 (Star Wars), Outer Rim Planets (Star Wars), Parenthood, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyJoJo1138/pseuds/JoeyJoJo1138
Summary: A Padawan is worried about becoming a Knight. A Jedi Master questions the Council's reasons for making so many teenagers lead their armies. An Admiral offers insight.Originally I planned for this to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it.
Series: Warrior Monks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163420
Comments: 25
Kudos: 11





	1. Doubt

Oz stood at the bridge of the Star Destroyer and looked down at the planet below. Smoke blocked the remains of the few cities that once stood proudly. He and Master Katra had reported a victory over the Separatist forces that had overrun the planet. It was always like this. Oz was no longer naive enough to believe in the possibility of victory without such destruction. By now, he knew that the Separatists would never stop fighting. Like the dark lords of the long forgotten Sith Empire, Dooku would stop at nothing until the entire galaxy was firmly in his grasp, and the Jedi crushed under his boot.

"You'd think with all the time we spent down there you'd be tired of seeing the planet." Captain Kitt joked.

Oz had to stop himself from jumping at the clone's sudden appearance beside him. By the grin on Captain Kitt's face, he failed. Ever since he had been assigned to serve under Oz and Master Katra, Captain Kitt had made a habit of popping up unexpectedly. Usually when Oz was brooding.

"I'll never understand how you and the rest of the men are always so nonchalant about everything." Oz said as he nodded his head.

"It's in our blood. Besides, at some point you have to find a way to keep the war from getting to you. The boys are fond of cracking jokes while under heavy fire. Maybe you should try it, seeing as how the droids are usually aiming at you." Captain Kitt said. Oz chuckled while Captain Kitt continued. "Before I forget, General Katra wants to see you. She said it was urgent."

Oz's smile faded just as quickly as it came. Already? He was hoping they would have more time to rest before being sent on another assignment. Oz walked into the small command center at the back of the bridge, behind the blast doors, and found his master speaking with Admiral Liren. They had a hologram of the planet set up and seemed to be discussing the matter of leaving an occupation force. Whatever it was, the Admiral left after seeing that Oz had entered the room. Admiral Liren nodded to the younger man on his way out.

Jedi Master Alma Katra shut off the hologram. "Hello Osiyaim. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Oz knew that his master using his full name meant whatever it was she wanted to tell him had to be serious. "Same as always. I can't say I'm thrilled about how things turned out so far. May I ask what our next assignment is?" He asked.

Master Katra pursed her lips. She could feel her Padawan's distress radiating off of him, but she knew better than to pry. Contrary to many of her fellow Masters, she didn't expect her Padawan to handle warfare without any issue. He, like many others, was thrust into a situation he was too young to be in.

"We have been called back to Coruscant." Master Katra stated.

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" Oz asked.

Master Katra moved to stand in front of Oz. "Nothing that cannot be fixed by long Senate meetings that lead nowhere. No, I wanted to be the first to tell you that the Council has decided that you will be knighted. I know you hate surprises."

Oz was shocked. A Knight at only 19 years old? "I don't know what to say. Are you sure they're making the right decision?"

Master Katra's face betrayed no emotion. "I have no doubt in your abilities. Ever since I took you as my Padawan you have shown me that you have the heart of a Jedi. Your strength and bravery are greater than you think. I would be proud to call you my brother in the Force. What makes me… uneasy is the Council's intentions for knighting you." Master Katra explained.

"Do you think I'm too young?" Oz was hurt that his Master would say this to him, but he had his own suspicions about the Council. They preached peace, but all he saw was war.

Master Katra shook her head. "I find it suspicious that the Council has been knighting Padawans at such young ages, but that's not it. I am worried that the Council wants to knight you in order to have another General in the Grand Army, rather than due to your abilities as a Jedi. It seems that they wish for us to become the warriors we once were, during the time of the Old Republic."

Oz knew what she was getting at. The Knights of the Old Republic fought the Sith and the Mandalorians on a large scale for many years. Eventually, the Old Republic fell. The Jedi had lost their way and brought about their own destruction. It was arrogant of them to believe it could not happen again.

"Master, what if I refuse to become a knight? Will I be allowed to continue my training under you?" Oz asked.

"That, I do not know, my Padawan. Were we at peace, perhaps the Council would allow it. Now, they may force you out of the Order, or into the Agri-Corps. These are trying times." Master Katra said. She squeezed his shoulder. He'd come quite far since she had met him. That didn't mean she never saw glimpses of the scared little boy he once was. "You will make a fine Jedi Knight. This I know. Trust in the Force to guide you."

Oz bowed his head down to avoid her gaze. "Thank you, Master. I'll do my best to make you proud." Oz said. Master Katra dismissed him.

Admiral Liren entered the room after Oz had left. He and Master Katra went back to troop placement, but even without the Force Liren could tell that something was bothering her. He had a feeling he knew what it was, too.

"You mother him too much, Alma." Admiral Liren said, as he marked possible locations for more permanent bases.

"I do not. He is my pupil. I guide him." Master Katra responded without taking her eyes off of the hologram.

"I meant no offense. You obviously care a great deal for each other." Admiral Liren said. "But it is the manner in which you treat each other. I do not claim to understand your ways, yet of the Jedi I have met, few treat each other as warmly as you two."

"Why is it you feel the need to tell me this, Admiral?" Master Katra asked. "Are you among those who still believe us to be baby snatchers? Does my warmth surprise you?" 

The Admiral was silent, and he had a look on his face as though what he wanted to say was cutting into him.

"My mother and I served in the Security Force for our planet. Many of us served with our parents, actually. You treat Oz like she treated me." Admiral Liren took a deep breath before continuing. "We never faced a real war. Certainly nothing like this. I want you to know that I would never want any of my children to serve with me, much less under me. No need to make them go through more pain. I would especially hate to be the cause of it."

Master Katra sighed and turned off the hologram. She knew they wouldn't be able to get anything done at this rate. Best to leave it to the clones.

"What choice do I have? Even if Oz left the Jedi he would still be far from safe. He is fortunate that he has at least been able to grow into a man. There are far too many children already affected by this war to force more to fight in it." Master Katra said.

"All we can hope for is that we end the war and bring peace." Admiral Liren said.

"Strange how peace is our reason for war." Master Katra mused. "I suppose peace is easy to attain amongst ashes."

Oz stood on the bridge once more. He looked into the blackness of space and the light of distant stars. His future was on his mind as the stars and blackness melded into one. Soon they would be on Coruscant and he would be a Jedi Knight.


	2. Promotion

Oz felt the heat of the lightsaber pass by him as he dodged out of the way. If his hair wasn't so short, he'd probably have lost a decently sized patch. Along with a chunk of his skull. Oz didn't have time to worry about choosing a new hairstyle. His opponent decided to use the momentum of the missed swing to spin around for another slash. Oz dodged this slash, and the flurry that followed as well. His opponent decided to take a more defensive stance once that attack had failed. Oz saw how heavily his opponent was breathing. He made his first strike with a downward slash. His opponent blocked. Oz pulled back and swung his blade upwards. His opponent blocked again. Wasting no time, Oz spun around and, instead of performing a horizontal slash, stabbed his opponent in the chest.

"What?!" Oz's opponent exclaimed. "How?!"

"You were a worthy opponent. Thank you." Oz said as he deactivated his lightsaber and bowed. He removed the mask he was wearing. His opponent, a fellow Padawan, did the same.

"Ugh. It's so frustrating dueling against you, did you know that?" The Opponent said. He rubbed his chest where Oz had stabbed him. No doubt he was thinking about how very dead he would be if they hadn't been using training sabers.

"So I've heard." Oz replied.

Before the Opponent could continue with his complaints, they were interrupted by the younglings who had been observing them. They crowded around the pair, talking over each other, all of them wanting the Padawans to know how impressed they were, how amazing they thought lightsabers were, and that none of them could wait for the day they would be able to build their own.

"Younglings, what have you learned from observing the duel between Padawans Krota and Dorvin?" Master Drallig asked. His voice caused the younglings to stop climbing over each other in their attempt to talk to said Padawans.

None of the younglings responded quickly enough for Master Drallig's liking, so he answered himself. "What you should have learned from this duel is that you must take care not to wear yourself out with unrelenting attacks. As Padawan Krota," Drallig gestured to Oz, "demonstrated, a strong defense and patience can overcome even the most unrelenting of opponents."

Oz broke out into a grin. Padawan Dorvin turned red.

"Of course, one should also be careful not to wait too long to strike. There is a difference between waiting to strike and refusing to strike." Master Drallig continued. Oz stopped grinning. "You are all dismissed for lunch. Meet me here in one hour, so that we may continue the day's lesson."

The younglings reluctantly left the room. They wanted to stay with the Padawans a bit longer, but they knew Master Drallig wasn't giving them a choice. With the younglings gone, Master Drallig was able to speak more freely with the Padawans.

"Thank you both for taking part in today's lesson. Not many of our brothers and sisters wish to participate in my demonstrations for the younglings." Master Drallig said

"It was our-" Padawan Dorvin was cut off as he attempted to thank Master Drallig for allowing himself and Oz to participate.

"Now then: Dorvin, your technique was acceptable, but you showed no restraint until it was too late. Never overexert yourself. It's a good way to get your head cut off. As for you, Krota, I'm pleased to see that your time at war has made you less hesitant to attack. That said, you are still far too passive when engaged in combat. And please, use your lightsaber to block. You can't count on dodging every attack. " Master Drallig explained. He activated his own lightsaber. "I will demonstrate proper technique. Don't be shy."

Oz and Dorvin looked at each other, completely understanding why no one wanted to volunteer for these demonstrations.

Oz sat in the Temple cafeteria, hoping that none of his bruises were visible. He would have attempted to eat something to see if it would help his stomach settle, but Temple food usually had the opposite effect. He understood that Jedi were not supposed to be materialistic and a minimalist, humble lifestyle was part of that, but what he didn't understand was why that meant the Temple couldn't serve food with some seasoning on it. At least the milk was drinkable.

Even the milk Oz was drinking wasn't enough to take his mind off of his knighting. He knew it would happen, but exactly when was a mystery. He didn't even know who would be knighting him. It couldn't be Master Katra. No, she wouldn't have told him if that were the case. He really hoped it wasn't Master Windu. Apparently he liked to get extremely close when cutting off your braid. All Oz could do was sit and wonder. He and Master Katra had already been at the Temple for almost a week. He almost wished Master Katra hadn't told him anything.

"Hi." A small voice said.

Oz looked up from his milk and saw that the voice belonged to a little girl sitting across from him. He was confused until he recognized her as one of the younglings from the demonstration.

"Hi?" Oz said.

Because of the war Oz didn't spend much time with younglings. As a Padawan, he was supposed to have been in charge of The Gathering at least once, but the timing hadn't worked out that way so far. He didn't think this girl was old enough for The Gathering anyway. She couldn't have been older than eight.

"I heard you fight in the war." The Girl said.

"Why yes, I do. Almost all of us do." Oz replied.

"I can tell because you feel scared." The Girl stated. “And the color around you is dark.”

If Oz wasn't used to hearing small children say unnerving things, he'd have spit out his milk. "Have you told your instructors about this ability?" He asked.

The little girl lit up. "Yeah! They say it's good and I should practice it!" Her smile suddenly went away and she looked down. "But they also said not to go and use it on everybody. I'm supposed to be careful with it. Sorry."

"It's alright. What's your name?" Oz asked.

"I'm Yula! Master Drallig said you're named Ozeem!" The girl, Yula, said. She perked up once Oz changed the subject.

"Hi Yula. You're almost right. My name is Osiyaim. Oh-see-yaim. Can you repeat it back to me?" Oz asked. He suddenly thought better of teaching Yula the proper pronunciation of his name. "You know what, just call me Oz. It's a lot shorter and people won't look at you funny if you say it out loud."

Yula didn't seem to mind. "Okay Oz! Can I please see your lightsaber?"

The first thing that ran through Oz's mind upon hearing Yula ask him to see his lightsaber was how irresponsible it would be for him to let a small child use such a dangerous weapon. The second thing that ran through his mind was remembering that he could change the output to be no more harmful than a training saber. Really, the only difference was that training sabers were harder to change to full power.

Oz unclipped his lightsaber and set the power to the lowest output. He showed Yula how to hold and activate the weapon.

Yula held the lightsaber in her hands. She was nervous, but that did nothing to hinder her excitement. She probably expected Oz to deny her request and made no attempts to hide her delight that he hadn't. Yula activated the lightsaber and her face filled with awe as the green blade hummed to life. She carefully waved it around, making sure not to hit anyone or anything. The Padawans nearest to them looked nervously at Oz and Yula, but said nothing. It was a good thing that the Knights and Masters were usually too busy with meetings to eat during the same times as the Padawans did. One of them would have probably reprimanded him for allowing a youngling to use his lightsaber.

"Having fun?" Master Katra asked.

Oz flinched at her voice and his eyes went wide in surprise. He bolted upright and turned to face her. Oz's sudden movement shot pain through his bruises.

"Master! Hello. How have you been?" Oz greeted, trying to hide his pain and embarrassment.

Master Katra seemed to be holding back laughter. "I've been fine Oz. Who's your little friend?" She asked.

Yula froze in place.

"Oh, that is Yula, she was one of the younglings Beal Dorin and I were helping Master Drallig teach today." Oz explained.

"Hello Yula. Are you having fun?" Master Katra asked with a smile. Yula seemed reassured and went back to moving the lightsaber around. "Excuse me for asking, but you assisted Master Drallig? That explains why you look as though you are in pain. I assume you set the lightsaber to its lowest setting before handing it over to Yula?"

"Of course." Oz replied.

Master Katra nodded. "I would also have made the blade length shorter for her, but she seems not to mind. Unfortunately we must go now."

"What, why?" Oz asked.

"The Council wishes to see you." Master Katra stated.

Oz's blood ran cold. The milk in his stomach felt like it was curdling. Even if Yula didn't feel Oz's emotional change, she surely saw the light surrounding him shift.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later." Oz said to Yula. She looked worried as she returned his lightsaber. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll help you build your own lightsaber."

Yula smiled at that. Master Katra was pleased to see how well Oz handled himself with the child. Perhaps the Council truly did feel that Oz was ready to become a Knight.

Oz and Master Katra stood before the door to the Council's chamber. Oz's mouth felt dry. He was nervous. How could he not be? All his life, he was raised to believe that everything he did would lead to this moment. He didn't think it would come so soon. Oz knew he was no prodigy, he had no exceptional talent, and yet he would become a Jedi Knight at a younger age than even the Chosen One. He hesitated to step forward. Oz looked to Master Katra. She nodded for him to continue.

The Council's chamber was dark. The only light came from the doorway, but it was soon extinguished as the door closed. Oz walked until he felt himself standing in the exact center of the chamber. Despite the darkness, he could feel the presence of other Jedi surrounding him. He felt Master Katra's familiar energy among them. The chamber became illuminated by the lightsabers of the Council. Standing before him, Oz saw Grandmaster Yoda.

"Step forward, Padawan." Yoda commanded.

Oz did so, and kneeled before him, his hood pulled back.

"Osiyaim Krota, by the right of the Council," Yoda brought his lightsaber over Oz's right shoulder, "by the Will of the Force," Yoda brought the blade over Oz's left now, "dub thee, I do," Yoda brought the blade over Oz's right shoulder a final time, "Jedi, Knight of the Republic." With those words and centuries of practice, Yoda severed Oz's Padawan braid. "Rise."

Oz stood up. His heart filled with pride. He looked at Grandmaster Yoda, and then at all the Jedi around him. Even with her hood on, he saw Master Katra smiling brighter than he had seen ever before. His training was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Yoda's lines at the knighting ceremony are lifted from OG Clone Wars, but the guy's been doing this for centuries. You tell me you wouldn't do the same thing after the hundreth time.


	3. Stolen Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz and Master Katra celebrate his knighthood while pretending to be regular citizens of the Republic.

Coruscant was beautiful at night. It was the only time the planet actually felt alive. In a way the shining lights proved there was a soul under all the metal and machinery. Oz loved looking out at Coruscant’s nighttime cityscape. It may not have had the same charm as seeing countless stars light up the sky, but if you asked him it came pretty close. 

“How long has it been since we have last eaten here?” Alma asked. She was referring to the small family restaurant they were patronizing.

Oz turned away from the greasy window. Alma Katra sat across the booth from him. She had a bowl of half finished noodles in front of her. She always ordered the noodles. 

“I can’t remember. Before the war, at least.” Oz replied. He dug into his meal. Unlike Alma, Oz preferred more filling dishes. He also thought it was nice to have seasoned meat for once. The rubbery gray blobs in the Temple didn’t count. He doubted that they were ever alive.

“Of course. It was your sixteenth birthday, or am I mistaken?” Alma asked as she stirred her noodles around.

Oz swallowed roughly. “Perhaps. My birthday’s passed this year, anyway.” He answered. His heartbeat quickened. 

Alma laughed. “Calm yourself, I won’t have the waitstaff sing to you again.”

“You said that the last time. I’ve known you for long enough to not fall for your tricks.” Oz jokingly pointed his fork at Alma.

“I also said I would not have them sing to you the first time we came here. Do you remember how you hid under the table, you were so embarrassed?” Alma laughed at the memory. Oz was not as amused.

“I was 10!” Oz protested. “And I was sheltered! It was my first time wearing regular clothes!” He remembered how strange it felt to not wear his robes. Master Katra had said that it was healthy to experience life as an average citizen of the Republic every once in a while, lest they lose their connection to the people they were supposed to protect. 

Oz’s protests made Alma laugh even harder, almost causing her to choke on her noodles. She composed herself and wiped a small tear from her eye. “I know, I know, but despite all that you could not wait to come back again. I do hope you will forgive me for laughing. I am not doing so at your expense, well not entirely, but I am relieved that you have not forgotten who you are. So many of us have.” 

“Frankly, I still haven’t decided who I want to be.” Oz admitted.

“Few have. It is a choice we must make sooner or later. Speaking of which, do you mind paying the bill? I must use the refresher.” Alma said. She slid out of the booth before Oz could protest.

Oz grumbled under his breath as he went to pay. The nerve of his Master, making him pay for what was supposed to be a meal celebrating his knighthood. Former Master, Oz reminded himself. It would take some time for him to get used to that. Going through the rest of the war on his own would be a more uncomfortable adjustment. 

“So, I haven’t seen you around here in a while.” The cashier said.

Oz snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry?” He asked. 

“It’s just that you and your mom used to come here all the time and I haven’t seen you in ages.” The cashier explained. “Even the other regulars noticed it. Our droid thought you guys might’ve just not liked the food anymore.”

Oz considered correcting the cashier about his relationship with Master Katra as well as their reasons for not dining at the restaurant that often, but decided he’d rather not risk being banned from his favorite restaurant for being a Jedi. Not like she would believe him as he was unarmed and not wearing his robes. He didn’t even have his Padawan braid anymore.

“Oh, it’s not that. We just didn’t have enough time to spare. We meant no offense.” Oz said.

The cashier smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. My dad had just started letting me cook the last time you were here and I was worried it was my fault.” Her smile vanished. “Sorry! I’m not saying that I’m happy you don’t have any free time! I meant that I’m glad it wasn’t my cooking.”

“The food was fine, to the best of my recollection. I eat better here than I do at home, to be perfectly honest.” Oz replied. The cashier laughed at that. A bit too forcefully in Oz’s opinion. She was also much more talkative than he thought she needed to be.

“Better hope your mom didn’t hear you! I know mine would take offense if I said anything like that.” The cashier said.

“I see. Will this cover the cost for our meal?” Oz said as he placed the credit chips down. He knew the amount was correct, he just wanted to get this transaction over with. 

“Oh, um, yes.” The cashier said. “You sure you don’t want anything else? We have some Aldera puff pastries! My grandma makes them fresh everyday!” She pulled a pastry out of the small display case behind her. “They’re pretty wizard.”

Oz looked at the pastry the cashier held out to him. It was tempting. He hadn’t ordered one today since he usually only ate them on his birthday, in an attempt to practice moderation like a good Jedi. The delicate pastry was filled with a rich, sweet cream. It was lightly topped with powdered sugar and often served with fresh fruit or chocolate. Needless to say, it was impossible to find such a delicacy on the battlefront. Or in the Jedi Temple cafeteria. 

“I’ll take-,” Oz was interrupted by the cashier dumping the rest of the pastries from the display case into a bag she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, “-two.”

“Nonsense! It’s not like they were just made, so don’t worry about paying for these.” The cashier said. Her father felt a disturbance as he took inventory in the back of the restaurant, but he didn’t know why. 

“That is very generous, thank you. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to eat all of these.” Oz lied. He knew for a fact that he could, and would, be able to finish these pastries on his own. After giving one to Master Katra, of course. Alma, he reminded himself. They were supposed to be equals now. More or less, anyway. 

“I’m getting off from work in a few minutes, if you want some help finishing them. We could go to the park a little ways from here.” The cashier offered.

Oz thought that the cashier’s offer was odd. If she worked here she must have eaten these pastries countless times by now. Why would she want to eat them in the park anyway? It was dark and they weren’t exactly in the nicest part of Coruscant. 

“He would be delighted to accompany you.” Alma answered for Oz.

Of course Master Katra would show up right now. Before Oz could protest, the cashier was already taking off her apron.

“Great! I’ll go get changed and I’ll be right back!” The cashier said before dashing into the back of the restaurant. A weary looking droid came out to replace her a few moments later. Oz didn’t even know droids could look tired.

“Why would she want to go to the park and eat pastries with me? We just met!” Oz said to Alma.

“Your boy is not very bright, is he? Thank you for consuming here.” The droid said.

Master Katra led Oz outside. “Oz, this is not one of your games is it? That girl wishes to go on a date with you.” She saw the confused look on Oz’s face and cursed the Jedi Temple’s woefully inadequate social science and health curriculum. “A date? When two people, usually of similar age, spend time with each other in a neutral setting and participate in an activity both find to be agreeable? A courtship ritual practiced by most humanoids in developed systems? 

“Are you sure? She could be a Separatist spy for all we know.” Oz whispered.

All the color suddenly drained from Alma’s face as she considered this possibility. “Yes. Of course. A Separatist spy who has been working in a restaurant frequented almost exclusively by industrial workers, and who’s been smiling at you whenever she thinks you’re not looking for the past nine years. It’s the perfect cover.”

“I was saying it’s a possibility, is all.” Oz mumbled as Alma began laughing. “Besides, I don’t think the Council would be too happy to hear about this. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Oz, the Council is never happy. And going on one date is hardly forming an attachment. Think of it as following the will of the Living Force. As for what you have to do, it is quite simple. Smile and have fun.” Alma said.

“Could you be more specific?” Oz asked.

Alma shook her head and motioned for Oz to turn around. The cashier was worriedly looking around for him inside the restaurant. 

“Go on, best not to keep her waiting.” Alma said before leaving Oz to his date.

From a distance she watched as the pair walked side-by-side on their way to the park. They could have passed for any ordinary Coruscanti teenagers. Why should the Jedi be forced to cut themselves off from the people of the galaxy? Alma couldn’t remember the last time any members of the order spent a significant amount of time among the masses. Before the war, most Jedi were cloistered in the Temple unless they were dispatched to settle some dispute or another. They almost never spent time among the people when there was peace. How could anyone trust the Jedi if they only saw them during what was likely the worst time of their lives? If they ever managed to see one in their lifetime at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you think your cashier’s flirting with you, they’re probably not. It’s their job to be nice to you. Unless of course they offer you free pastries and ask you on a date. Anyway the story is going to get more plot from now on, so don’t worry, we won’t be seeing any more chapters about Oz going on dates. Or anyone else going on dates for that matter, unless it helps with character development.


	4. New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipping out! Newly promoted Jedi General Osiyaim Krota receives his first assignment- protect the shipyards of Fondor in the Tapani Sector. Despite a fierce reclamation effort by the Galactic Republic and the support of Senator Bertar, Fondor continues to be plagued by Separatist attacks. Accompanied by Clone Captain Kitt, Oz travels aboard the Star Destroyer WANDERER in order to lead the defense against the Separatist raids…

Venator-class Star destroyers were among the most advanced warships currently fielded by the Galactic Republic. They could carry hundreds of starfighters, and if that didn’t do the job, the ship had the ability to deploy thousands of troops and their equipment. The name “Star Destroyer” was not due to the vessel having the ability to actually destroy a star. Barring some highly exaggerated old legends, no one had ever been able to kill a star. No, they were called Star Destroyers because they had the capability to destroy a star system’s major cities. Doing so was a death sentence for said systems. Star System Destroyer was simply a much too busy name. 

To be in command of such a powerful ship made Oz uneasy. It was impossible to deny the destructive capabilities of the ship, and difficult to reconcile its purpose with Oz’s title of Jedi Knight. Knights, of any kind, were not known for leading armies until quite recently in galactic history.

Commanding troops was not a foreign concept to Oz. Serving in the 304th Legion under Master Katra had familiarized him with leading soldiers into battle. What Oz could not get past was the power he held now. He would rather have had serenity. He shouldn’t even be a general. When Master Katra was his age, she was still a Padawan! And here he was, standing at the command bridge of a Star Destroyer with the thousands of loyal troops in the 818th Battalion waiting for his orders. Only his orders. There was no Master Katra or Admiral Liren whose judgement to defer to.

“Thinking about your last night on Coruscant, General?” Captain Kitt asked.

Oz, of course, tried and failed to pretend that the clone did not startle him. How did Captain Kitt move so silently in that armor, anyway? Still, Kitt was a good friend. And much more helpful in teaching Oz the art of war than the elderly Jedi Masters giving secondhand accounts of forgotten battles. 

“General?” Captain Kitt repeated.

“Wouldn’t it be better if I were thinking about how to defend Republic shipyards?” Oz replied. It certainly would have been better than being bitter at his sub-par Temple education. 

“Yes, it would be, but seeing as how you had that ‘look’ in your eyes again I know you weren’t.” Captain Kitt said. “So, how was it?”

“It was fairly pleasant, as far as Coruscant nights go. I think I would’ve appreciated it more had I known it would be my last night before taking on this assignment.” Oz answered.

“Oh, I’m sure it was pleasant. You know, it’s probably for the best you didn’t know. You should see how some of the shinies act when they’re about to go back on deployment after their first time on leave.” Captain Kitt chuckled as he remembered some nights at 79’s. “Ah, but they regret it in the morning. You seem rested though. Quiet evening?” 

“Fairly quiet, yes.” Oz answered. He narrowed his eyes at the clone. Even through the freshly painted helmet, he could tell that Captain Kitt was wearing one of his self-satisfied smirks. “I assume Master Katra spoke to you about it?”

“Only the relevant details, sir.” He answered. Captain Kitt pretended to watch the troopers in the command pit. “So what’s her name?”

And there it was. Of course Master Katra would consider that part of his night to be a relevant detail. Well if Captain Kitt wasn’t going to let the issue go, Oz may as well satisfy the clone’s curiosity sooner rather than later.

“Her name is Seda. She works in her family’s restaurant. Her parents are from Alderaan. She is definitely not a Separatist spy. She’s studying for the University of Coruscant entrance exam and wishes to study medicine.” Oz stared Captain Kitt down once he was finished telling the clone about the girl. It would probably have been more intimidating were they not the same height.

“She pretty?” Captain Kitt asked without missing a beat.

Thankfully the two men were interrupted by a Clone Officer.

“Sirs, we are exiting hyperspace and have arrived in the Fondor System!” The Clone officer said. 

“Captain, I say we should be preparing our troops for arrival, no?” Oz asked, never wasting an opportunity to change the subject.

“Yes sir, General Krota!” Captain Kitt answered.

As the pair neared the hangar bay. The ship violently shook and the alarms sounded. 

“General!” An officer said over Oz’s wrist communicator. “It’s an ambush! Providence-class carrier!”

Oz and Captain Kitt ran as fast as they could the rest of the way to the hangar. Clone pilots were already taking off and engaging the swarm of Vulture droids surrounding the ship, with tri-fighters already closing in to reinforce them. 

Oz activated his starfighter’s engines and R3-B31 greeted him with a cheerful beep. At least there was one droid not trying to kill him. As Oz’s starfighter moved down the Wanderer’s hangar, Captain Kitt and the other clone pilots fell into formation behind him. A welcomingly familiar sight. The only difference from before Oz’s promotion is that there were more starfighters behind him. He was more valuable now. Oz didn’t think it was wise to dwell on that. 

The first thing Oz noticed in between shooting down droids and trying to avoid being shot down, was that the Separatists had only sent one ship. It wasn’t even accompanied by any support vessels. Not that that made things much easier on him or the clones, seeing as Separatist doctrine involved the use of as many droids as their ships could carry. This battle was no different in that regard. There were so many droids their laser fire almost blotted out the stars. 

“Captain Kitt.” Oz called over the comms. He shot down a tri-fighter following one of the V-wings. “Notice anything odd?” A droid exploded behind him.

“Other than the vulture droid that was just following you? Can’t say I have.” Captain Kitt said. Kitt performed a barrel roll to avoid a droid missile.

“That cruiser’s not really engaging the Wanderer.” Oz said. He turned his ship to shoot down a Hyena-class bomber heading for one of their light cruisers. 

Captain Kitt’s V-Wing received a barrage of shots from some Vulture droids. “I would appreciate it if you’d get to the point, General!” 

Oz turned his ship around and downed the starfighters following the Captain. The rest of the pilots had scattered to avoid giving the droid bombers a target. Oz mentally noted that he and Captain Kitt were even now.

“Usually we’d see more shots coming from that cruiser’s turbolasers. They’ve just been over there, not moving. We aren’t even in range for their torpedoes! I think-” Oz was cut off by a few laser shots to his S-foils. An ARC-170 took care of his pursuers before more damage was done. “As I was saying, I don’t think they’re trying to take down the Wanderer!”

Little by little, the amount of droids attacking decreased, both from the efforts of the Republic Navy and the droids themselves retreating. The Separatist cruiser jumped into hyperspace, and shortly afterwards several Republic ships entered realspace. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Captain Kitt shouted over the comms. From the sound of things, the rest of the troopers were none too happy about the late arrival of the reinforcements.

“General Krota, come in.” A voice with a distinctly upper-class Coruscanti accent called over the comms.

“This is General Krota. I read you.” Oz replied.

“I am Admiral Eustace Marvinelle. The Fondor Defense Fleet has arrived to escort you on the rest of your journey.” Admiral Marvinelle stated smugly. 

Oz thought it best not to reply with the first thing that came to mind. He was also glad the Admiral did not hear what the clones were saying about him and his late arrival. Oz’s task force had taken a beating, but his Star Destroyer and support vessels had all survived. If the Admiral had shown up sooner, it’s likely many of his pilots would have, too. 

Fondor’s surface resembled the industrial sectors of Coruscant. There were cities, yes, but much of the surface was occupied by gigantic factories constantly churning out materials for the war effort. A big difference between Fondor and Coruscant’s industrial sectors was the appearance of large craters. Fondor had been occupied by the Separatists early in the war due to the betrayal of Senator Rodd. Fondor’s people had not gone down without a fight, and the Separatists refused to give in to Republic attacks. Liberation did not come without a price. Though there were restoration efforts by the Republic and Fondorian government, the planet still harbored the scars of war. 

The Republic building on Fondor was white, and painted with red accents. Despite repair attempts, it was obvious that the building had not survived the Separatist occupation unscathed. As the Republic’s seat of power in the system, the building and the surrounding area had turned into a major military base, housing the main garrison of Clone Troopers as well as a large number of locals from the Planetary Defense Force. In addition to keeping important personnel safe, this also acted as insurance against the local senator suddenly deciding to defect to the Separatists. Again. 

Reaching the senator’s office, Oz noticed that it was much less damaged than the rest of the building. And that it was quite bare compared to the other senate offices he’d been in. The office was occupied by little more than a desk and two chairs. And the senator, of course. The senator was a grey-feathered female Mrlsii, and she eyed Oz and Captain Kitt with curiosity.

“Senator Bertar,” Oz greeted, “I am Jedi Knight Osiyaim Krota, and this is Clone Captain Kitt of the 818th Battalion.” Oz gave a small bow while Captain Kitt saluted.

Senator Bertar cocked her head at the pair. Her gaze lingered on Oz before speaking. “You’re much younger than I expected. Much younger. And such an odd name.”

Well, this was certainly off to a great start. At least the senator’s voice wasn’t as grating as Oz thought it’d be.

“We’ve come to reinforce Fondor’s defenses as you requested.” Captain Kitt replied.

“Good. Yes, yes. Captain Kitt, I’ve briefed Commander Royce about your arrival. He is expecting you down the hall, in the room with the blaster turret on the outside.” Senator Bertar said. 

“With all due respect, senator, I would prefer if Captain Kitt stayed with us while we discussed the defense of the planet’s shipyards.” Oz said.

“The clones will discuss matters of great importance, as will we. But our matters are different. They will plan for now, and us the future.” Senator Bertar retorted.

Captain Kitt saluted once more and made a speedy exit. Once the clone was gone, the senator resumed speaking.

“I heard your ships were attacked. Terrible, terrible news. An ambush, correct?” Senator Bertar asked. 

“Yes. I assume Admiral Marvinelle informed you? His fleet showed up right after the Separatists left. It was only the one cruiser that ambushed us, but still. It’d have been nice if he’d gotten there faster. I almost lost one of my support ships.” Oz replied.

“Hmmm. Very fortunate timing for the Separatist ship.” Senator Bertar stated. 

“Indeed. The attack was highly irregular as well. My Star Destroyer suffered little damage. The Separatists like to attack the biggest threats with their cruisers while droid starfighters prevent our ships from being able to launch counterattacks as swiftly as we’d like. This time, the Separatist cruiser stayed out of range not only for our weapons, but theirs as well. I think they were trying to gauge our strength.” Oz said.

“General, did anyone know you were coming here? How many?” Senator Bertar asked.

Oz was puzzled at the senator’s question. “Yes? Aside from you and Admiral Marvinelle, quite a few people knew I was coming to Fondor. General Alma Krota, Admiral Amos Liren, the Jedi High Council, the clone troopers under my command-”

Senator Bertar cut him off. “And how many knew where you would be, and when?”

“A, well, a much smaller number of people. Exact coordinates are classified.” Oz replied. Oh. He realized what the senator was getting at. 

“I will be direct. There is a mole. A spy. Someone, yes someone, is leaking information to the Separatists. General Troway was called away before he could investigate. Shame. He helped retake the planet. And he was much older than you.” Senator Bertar said. 

“I hope you will find my youth to be more of an asset as opposed to a hindrance.” Oz said. “The existence of a spy makes sense. It’d take too much time to figure out where I exited hyperspace from at random. The Separatists would have needed to know exactly where I was going to be. But who would leak that information out?” Oz paused for a moment before continuing. “How sympathetic would you say the people of Fondor are to the Separatist cause?”

Senator Bertar puffed her feathers up in offense to Oz’s insinuation. “Senator Rodd was the biggest supporter. Corrupt and greedy. Terrible man. No love lost on him here. Fondorians mostly support the Republic. They were happy to see the Separatists defeated here. Those that weren’t would not know military secrets and are being watched. The leaker must be from the Tapani Federation. That is what my efforts point to.”

“Really? I’d assume that they would prefer not to plunge the sector into war again.” Oz said.

“Pompous and self-righteous. They weren’t pleased when I became senator. They wanted a human, one of their nobles. Has to be them.” Senator Bertar said.

“Are you sure?” Oz asked.

“Yes. I regularly inform the Prime Minister about the Republic patrols and she tells her Great Council. The Separatists then strike when defenses are weakest. Always Fondor. Sets back our industrial expansion.”

“Well, looks like I have an investigation to get started.” Oz said.

“I started the investigation, General. I’ll go with you. It will make things look more diplomatic. And as though we are considerate of their feelings.” Senator Bertar said.

“I’ll bring Captain Kitt. He’s my second in command.” Oz said. He suddenly frowned. “Where are we going?”

Senator Bertar made a noise that fell somewhere between a cluck and a laugh. “The Prime Minister is on Procopia, the Federation’s capital. They claim that Procopia is meant to be a neutral zone. Conflict is forbidden. Peace only.”

“So no clones, I take it?” Oz asked.

“War is not allowed but warriors are. Otherwise you wouldn’t be coming along either.” Senator Bertar said.

Oz didn’t take too kindly to that. Captain Kitt and the clones may have liked being called warriors, but Oz didn’t. He held his tongue. One problem at a time. 

The Wanderer was freshly repaired. It was lucky that the Separatists had only caused minor damage to the ship, otherwise it would have taken a while to fix it. Fondor had few docks that could accommodate such a large vessel. Fondor’s shipyards didn’t even make Star Destroyers at all, they were mostly for building support vessels and doing research. Kuat and Corellia were where all the massive warships were constructed, and as a result those worlds had much better defenses. 

“So, what did you learn today?” Oz asked Captain Kitt. They were both in the bridge’s command center, reviewing Fondor’s defenses.

“Nothing too interesting. Mostly just fixing up weak points in troop placement with Commander Royce. Admiral Marvinelle came in halfway through, so I had a lot to fix in regards to his naval strategy. The man has absolutely no talent at all. And what’s worse is he doesn't even have enough ships to field a proper defense! He’s only got two Venators, and one of them’s his flagship. The rest of his fleet is composed of light cruisers and modified Acclamators. It’s no wonder the Separatists keep attacking Fondor.” Captain Kitt replied. “Even if they weren’t just doing surprise attacks he’d hardly be able to fight them off if they decided to send a real fleet.”

Oz looked to make sure the door to the command center was closed. “It’s also because there’s a spy in the Tapani Federation. Senator Bertar informed me. She doesn’t know who it is, but we’re going to find out.”

“Am I part of this ‘we’?” Captain Kitt asked.

“Of course Captain. I’ll need backup in case things get out of hand on Procopia.” Oz said.

Oz and Kitt burst into laughter. They’d paid attention to the briefing before deploying. The Tapani Federation was run by a bunch of nobles who had a reputation of being rich and lazy. It was one many of them lived up to. There was no way the spy would be able to hide from Captain Kitt’s keen eyes, let alone a Jedi like Oz. It was a wonder the spy lasted this long at all. 

Despite his optimism about locating the spy, a thought gnawed at Oz’s mind. If the spy was an out of touch noble as Oz believed, how did General Troway not find them? He was a wise and extremely cunning Jedi Master. That’s why the Council called for him to fight the Separatists in the Outer Rim. Senator Bertar’s failure to locate the spy was equally disturbing. She was the Senator of the entire sector and had a stellar record at rooting out corruption. It was ironic that she lost the election to the infamously corrupt Senator Rodd years ago. Something bigger must be going on. If only Master Katra were here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered splitting this chapter since it's so much longer than the others, but I felt like the plot needed to go somewhere eventually. Let me know what you folks think.


	5. Noble Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treachery! After learning that information on Republic defenses is being leaked from a source on the Tapani Sector capital of Procopia, Oz and Captain Kitt, along with Senator Bertar, plan to meet with the Prime Minister of the Tapani Federation in order to discuss this troubling development…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, midterms are lame. This chapter is longer than the previous one, if it's any consolation.

Procopia was a largely aquatic planet. The only landmasses were a single continent and multiple scattered islands. The climate was fairly pleasant and some of the finest architecture in the galaxy could be found on Procopia. No, the finest of everything could be found on Procopia. Almost nothing was beyond the reach of the Tapani nobility, even peace. The last time this world knew war was during the time of its conquest. The Separatists hadn’t even bothered to attack during their occupation of the Tapani Sector. Because of this, Procopia was spared from ruin. Fondor’s industry at least gave it the means to produce weapons for its defense, and the buildings were built to last. Here on Procopia’s Estalle Island, it was doubtful that any of the ancient stone buildings could survive anything more than a stiff breeze. 

“Wow.” Oz said as he walked out of the shuttle. 

“Something catch your attention, general?” Captain Kitt asked, following behind. He was wearing a naval officer’s uniform so as to not intimidate the locals.

“There’s quite a bit more traffic than I was expecting.” Oz replied.

The skies were filled with yachts and shuttles all flying around and waiting to land. That was the best thing about travelling on a diplomatic ship, you could land wherever you wanted. Despite the utility of the diplomatic shuttle, Oz wished he had traveled to Procopia on the  _ Wanderer _ as he was concerned about the Tapani Federation’s own fleet orbiting above the planet. It was better to leave his ship orbiting Fondor. Admiral Marvinelle was going to need all the firepower he could get.

Senator Bertar had a sour look upon her face as she walked towards the Tapani government speeder with Oz and Captain Kitt. “Yes. It’s the social season. Quite dreadful. The sector is under attack but they must have their parties.”

“One would think that war would be bad for parties.” Oz said.

“General Krota, how familiar are you with war?” Senator Bertar asked. 

“More than I’d like to be.” Oz admitted. 

“After you, senator.” Captain Kitt said as he opened the door of the speeder.

“Well well, I’d like you to be alert, as though you are at war right now. Both of you.” Senator Bertar Lowered her voice as the speeder made its way to the Great Council’s chambers. “Tapani nobles are crafty. Cunning. They’re loyal to their houses first, the Republic is an afterthought. All they care about is that it keeps order. This isn’t the Jedi Temple, where ideals mean something.” She looked out of the speeder’s windows at the crowds staring at them as they passed by.

“You would be surprised, senator.” Oz said. The glare the senator shot him indicated that humor wasn’t appropriate at this time. “I’ll make sure to keep my wits about me.” Oz quickly added. Captain Kitt stifled a chuckle.

“I would hope so. Most importantly, be steadfast. Do not bend.” Senator Bertar said. “You do not take orders from the nobles. You do what is best for the Republic. And trust no one.” 

The Prime Minister’s office, like the rest of the Tapani Federation’s Great Council Chambers, was a shining example of classical Tapani architecture. Huge windows allowed sunlight in and gave the chamber an otherworldly glow as it hit the marble floor. The intricate carvings on the stoneworks was remarkable. The beauty of the room almost made up for the security nightmare it presented. Senator Bertar’s office may have been almost sterile, but at least she was much safer from assassination.

Prime Minister Henrietta Toover was a proper Tapani noblewoman. Not a single hair was out of place on her head and she was dressed so well she would have put even Chancellor Palpatine to shame. What concerned Oz was how much of a contrast there was between her emotions and her appearance. Had Oz been unable to sense her feelings, he’d have believed the Prime Minister was as calm as she appeared.

“General Krota, Senator Bertar, welcome. To what do I owe this visit?” Prime Minister Toover asked. She gave a smile so perfect it could only have been attained through practice. 

“Prime Minister, you are aware of the Separatist attacks on Fondor.” Senator Bertar stated. 

“Why yes. They are quite troubling. I was informed that General Krota would be bringing reinforcements and assisting Admiral Marvinelle with defending the sector.” Prime Minister Toover replied. “Now, might I ask why you have brought a clone trooper before me? I rarely find the opportunity to see clones at all, much less unarmored ones.” Strangely enough, Oz felt the Prime Minister’s heartbeat quicken as she looked over at Captain Kitt. 

“Captain Kitt is here to provide security for Senator Bertar.” Oz said. “As for his lack of armor, well, Procopia is far from a war zone.” The Prime Minister’s heartbeat slowed its rapid beating. She must have been worried he was here for her. Interesting.

“I see. It must be an honor for a captain in the Grand Army of the Republic to serve as the bodyguard for a senator.” Prime Minister Toover said. Captain Kitt did not reply. He stood stone-faced beside Senator Bertar.

“Our visit is due to my suspicions of there being a spy in the Great Council.” Senator Bertar explained. She obviously didn’t want the Prime Minister to sidetrack them.

If Prime Minister Toover took offense to the accusation she didn’t show it. Her heartbeat picked up its pace again. She stood up from her desk. The light hit her dress and made the material light up like a Coruscant billboard. 

“Senator, I assure you, the Tapani Federation has not been leaking information to the Separatists. If anything, Fondor’s Separatist sympathizers are the ones providing information to them. After all, Senator Rodd was as corrupt as they come. Who is to say his powerful friends did not share his views?” Prime Minister Toover said with a smile. 

“Senator Rodd was no friend of mine. Not at all.” Senator Bertar stated.

“And yet you were unable to produce enough evidence of his corruption until the Separatist fleet invaded the sector.” Prime Minister Toover said.

“Your Federation is the only weak link in regards to military maneuvers. The only one. Even General Troway believed this to be so.” Senator Bertar said.

“Care to provide proof for your accusation against my people?” Prime Minister Toover asked as she looked down at the senator.

Senator Bertar pulled a data card out of her pocket and thrust it towards the Prime Minister. Oz and Kitt glanced at each other during the uncomfortable silence that followed. In their experience, it was best to let the politicians wear themselves out whenever they got into a fight. Intervening usually led to much longer and more unpleasant confrontation. Alma made sure to drill this into Oz’s mind. The Jedi were detached from political conflict, intervening only when absolutely necessary and not a moment sooner. Alma felt it wasn’t a very good system, especially considering the mess it got them in, but it was one they had to work within. 

“You’ll find a consistent pattern. Take this, analyze it, and help us find whoever is doing this.” Senator Bertar commanded. Another tense silence followed before the Prime Minister relented. 

“Very well then, senator, I will look over the data. It is time to discuss more pressing matters, don’t you agree?” Prime Minister Toover said as she took the data card. “Are you and the general still planning on attending the reception later tonight?”

Oz felt Senator Bertar’s anger wash over him like a wave. He couldn’t fault her for that. Who in their right mind would consider a reception more important than a government conspiracy?

“Yes. Of course.” Senator Bertar replied.

“Wonderful. I need not tell you how embarrassing it would be if our sector’s representative in the Galactic Senate and Chair of the Dispensation Committee did not attend.” Prime Minister Toover turned her attention to Oz. “General Krota, are you in need of formal dress? Or perhaps an escort?”

“I’m sure I have something I could throw on. I’d hate to give you any trouble.” Oz answered. The Prime Minister’s eye twitched. Senator Bertar gave him a small smile.

“I assure you, General Krota, it is no trouble at all for us to provide you with something to wear. We did the same for General Troway. I understand the significance of your robes, and my tailors would be happy to provide you with an outfit respectful of your faith. At the very least, let me introduce you to some of the more eligible youths of our nobility! These young men and women could help you learn more about Tapani customs.” Prime Minister Toover explained. It seemed that she was close to cracking. 

“It’s really quite alright.” Oz answered. “I could always escort Senator Bertar.” 

“Well, I’m sure that would be just fine. I will send for you all later.” Prime Minister Toover said. 

Oz gave a small bow and the trio left Prime Minister Toover’s office. They rode the speeder to the quarters provided by the Tapani Federation.

“She’s hiding something. I could feel it.” Oz said as the speeder took him, Captain Kitt, and Senator Bertar to their lodgings.

“Well, she was sweating quite a bit, general.” Captain Kitt responded.

“Brilliant! Wonderful thinking General Krota. You used her own prejudices against her.” Senator Bertar said. Alma would have been proud.

“I have a knack for making people uncomfortable.” Oz bragged. He cringed as soon as those words left his mouth. Kitt chuckled. “So what’s the plan for the reception? Also, when was I going to be told there’d be a reception? Should we not be focusing our efforts on locating the spy?”

Senator Bertar cocked her head at Oz. “This is the Tapani Sector. The nobility use any excuse to have parties. This is an opportunity for diplomacy. You are a Jedi. Is that not your role as a peacekeeper?”

“My master used to say ‘Jedi are sent in when diplomacy fails’. In other words, the Jedi usually aren’t around when talking things through is still a viable option. And, to tell the truth, I’m not so sure what good a Jedi General will be at diplomacy. I have more experience on the battlefront than I do at fancy parties.” Oz said.

“The spy will definitely be at the reception. They must attend. If not to dispel suspicion, then to save face. All members of the Great Council are nobles. The nobility live to be seen.” Senator Bertar said. “They will be there. They have to.” 

* * *

“General, I’d be happy to loan you a spare uniform.” Captain Kitt said.

Oz shook his head. “Nonsense. These are my formal robes. I know they aren’t as fancy as your dress uniform, but they’ll do for the reception. Besides, all of your uniforms are too baggy on my frame. And I doubt you could get a uniform from the  _ Wanderer _ in time for the reception unless you already packed a spare.” 

Captain Kitt crossed his arms. Of course he packed a spare. He was never one to be caught unprepared.

“You’re not nearly as scrawny as you were when we first met. And it’s a little ironic to be worried about baggy clothing when you’re always wearing robes.” Captain Kitt argued.

“I’d still like to wear this outfit. I don’t get many opportunities to do so.” Oz admitted. “I’m surprised I even had it packed up.”

Oz’s outfit was an old fashioned form of Jedi attire, and simpler in many ways. The top consisted of a single tunic, more closely fitted than with regular Jedi robes. The pants were tailored to fit the wearer’s body as well, and they were tucked into boots as usual. Wearing a tabard with this type of clothing was up to the individual Jedi’s preference, and Oz opted to be tabard-free. To spruce up the outfit Oz had thought to wear and shine his spare pair of boots. Their dark coloration would pair well with the rest of his outfit and his cloak. 

Compared to Oz’s formal robes, Captain Kitt’s dress uniform was fit for a king. Despite essentially just being a regular naval uniform, Kitt’s outfit would likely be seen as more suited to the reception as its coloration was darker and featured a gold trim. His white gloves and gold shoulder cord only added to this. Even his belt was fancier than Oz’s. 

“I understand. I only offer because you’re dressed up almost like Count Dooku.” Captain Kitt looked the now horrified Oz up and down. “At least your cloak’s a different color from his.”

“Dooku doesn’t have a monopoly on this outfit! And for your information, I’ve heard he dressed like this when he was a Jedi. Let’s just go before Senator Bertar gets fed up waiting for us.” Oz said, frustrated at Captain Kitt and his barely contained laughter.

Senator Bertar looked Oz up and down while the speeder headed towards the palace where the reception was being held. “Is that what you are wearing? Really? I thought you were being facetious earlier.” She asked. 

Senator Bertar wore a traditional Mrlssi dress. It was blue, with intricately stitched purple designs on her cuffs, neck, and hemline. She wore a soft-blue colored sash around her waist. To complete the outfit and to show where her loyalties were, she wore an aurodium necklace with the insignia of the Galactic Republic as the pendant.

“Senator, and Kitt, let me explain again. This is formal Jedi attire. Jedi practice a life of restraint and moderation. It follows that our traditional garb reflects our lifestyle. Hence the simplicity of my clothing.” Oz said.

“Yes, of course. My hope is that your lack of flair does not draw too much attention to you.” Senator Bertar said.

“Senator, he’s a Jedi. I think he’d draw attention with or without a fancy outfit.” Kitt said.

“Captain Kitt, consider this: everyone will be dressed exquisitely. Even the servants. He will stand out.” Senator Bertar replied.

“Maybe that’s a good thing. The spy might reveal themselves inadvertently. If these nobles care as much about status as you say they do, then they’ll all be dying to meet the general.” Kitt said.

Senator Bertar considered Kitt’s prediction. “Interesting. I see your logic. A Jedi is rare, extremely so. Much more than a king or a baron. The nobles believe their blood makes them superior, but General Krota has undeniable proof that his actually does.” She said.

“They’ll be swarming over him. If the spy’s smart they’ll try to blend in and Oz can do his Jedi mind games to figure out who it is.” Kitt said.

“They’re called mind  _ tricks _ . And I’m not sure either of you understand how exactly the Force works for Jedi.” Oz protested. He sighed. “I’d also have to spend a lot of time conversing with the people speaking to me. How am I supposed to do that at a party?”

“That is the whole point of this reception. To have conversations and make connections. The ones you make should help us locate the spy. Perhaps another noble will tell you of another’s suspicious behavior. Captain Kitt is right in believing your abilities will be useful.” Senator Bertar said.

“Well, it sounds like this evening will be just lovely.” Oz said. “Are we arriving at the palace soon?”

“Yes. Before we do, I must tell you something else, General Krota. I am going to have Captain Kitt escort me for protection. You can defend yourself, and you are a human.” Senator Bertar said.

“Ah. Is the nobility not too fond of non-humans?” Oz asked. Of course they wouldn’t be. That seemed to be a common occurrence with human aristocracy, but was by no means exclusive to the human species. All species had a small part of their population that believed their people were the superior lifeforms of the galaxy. 

“Doubt they’ll be crazy about clones either, if that’s the case.” Captain Kitt added.

“My status as senator makes me untouchable, but I wish to keep Captain Kitt near me in order to have the nobility watch their tongues. It pleases me to see how uncomfortable they are that I am allowed to have one of the deadliest warriors in the galaxy protecting me.” Senator Bertar said.

“Thank you for the compliment senator.” Kitt said with a satisfied smile.

“Understandable. Is there anything else I should know before we arrive?” Oz asked.

“No. Nothing.” Senator Bertar replied before abruptly changing the subject to her grandchildren. Oz found the shift from spy hunting to family anecdotes a bit strange. It was sudden and unexplained. It was probably nothing.

* * *

As Oz walked into the entrance of the palace’s main ballroom with an overdressed and entirely too bubbly young woman hooked onto his arm, he thought about how he really should have questioned why Senator Bertar would change subjects so abruptly.

“Senator Canny Mandary Bertar, and escort.” Announced a well-dressed man as Senator Bertar and Captain Kitt walked out onto the ballroom floor. 

Oz should have known Prime Minister Toover would have forced an escort on him despite his protests. Well, at least he was respecting local customs. Even if he now had more eyes on him than he wanted. But that was the plan, right? Get everyone’s attention, and make them tell you what you want to hear. According to Senator Bertar, the nobles were dying to be seen talking to a Jedi.

“Jedi Knight Osiyaim Krota and Lady Jacinda Helos.” The well-dressed man announced. Oz lowered his hood. He saw from the crowd’s reaction that he’d drawn more attention than the senator had. Maybe she was right about the nobles wanting to meet a Jedi.

The reception for himself and Senator Bertar was more extravagant than Oz expected, which seemed to be a running theme with the Tapani. The palace’s ballroom was even more beautiful than the Prime Minister’s office. The room was lit in such a way that everything was given a soft, golden glow. It was breathtaking. The Tapani Empire knew how to build amazing structures, and their descendants knew how to make their beauty shine through.

Oz couldn’t let himself get distracted by architecture, he had work to do. At first he tried to converse with nobles while still being escorted by Lady Jacinda, but abandoned that course of action after realizing she was only taking him to speak with nobles around their age. Tapani nobles didn’t get a say in their government until they turned about 30 standard years of age. Oz unceremoniously parted ways with Lady Jacinda after the dozenth conversation with random nobles about their studies and useless gossip. Oz almost immediately had better luck on his own. The older nobles had such loose lips that it was a wonder more classified operations in the Tapani sector didn’t go up in flames, although both they and the younger nobles kept asking to see his lightsaber. It wasn’t until Oz began admiring a statue set on a pedestal inside one of the ballroom’s walls that he was approached by a member of the Great Council who was sober enough to avoid spilling more information or trying to see a deadly weapon in action.

“A fine piece of artwork, is it not?” The noble asked.

“It is. Forgive me for asking, but who is he supposed to be?” Oz said. 

The statue was of a man, sword raised above him. He held a blaster in his other hand and wore a coat that was billowing behind him. It was obvious he was charging into battle.

“Ah, this is a statue of Shey Tapani. ‘The Great Unifier’. He took the Expanse from a few squabbling kingdoms to a full fledged empire. This is his palace, you know. Of course it’s had some additions over the years and now it is used as a museum, but the original structure still exists at its core.” The noble explained. He extended his hand to Oz. “Duke Jan Rhodes, House Reena.”

“Osiyaim Krota, Jedi Knight.” Oz said as he shook Duke Rhodes’s hand. 

“I apologize for the history lesson. I was a professor of galactic history before I became part of the Great Council. I suppose I still am, in a way. Some of my colleagues forget who we are and who we must aspire to be, do you not agree?” Duke Rhodes asked.

“I can’t say I haven’t had the same thought myself. ” Oz said.

“I was hoping you would understand!” Duke Rhodes exclaimed with a smile, roughly patting Oz on the back. Maybe he wasn’t as sober as Oz believed.

“Well, I think I do. I feel the Jedi Order spends more time fighting this war than actually helping people.” Oz said.

“I see.” Duke Rhodes said, all previous traces of excitement gone.

“Something wrong, your grace?” Oz asked.

Duke Rhodes studied Oz’s face intently. “Osiyaim Krota, you said your name was? May I ask what your homeworld is?” 

“Coruscant.” Oz stated.

Duke Rhodes frowned. “No, no, I refer to the planet on which you were born.”

Oz shrugged. “I hardly see how that’s relevant.” He began to walk away.

Duke Rhodes followed Oz. “Oh but it is. If my suspicions are correct then you have a destiny to fulfill. A pity you lack a proper highborn name. It would have given you more legitimacy. Although I do believe ‘Krota’ is a corruption of your peoples’ word for ‘heart’. Perhaps that will be enough to give you a mandate to rule.”

“I noticed you haven’t addressed my first name’s meaning. And I’m not holding out for a membership in the Elder Houses if that’s what you’re getting at. My loyalties lie with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. They are ‘my people’ now, not just those who happened to be born on the same planet as I was.” Oz said.

“Count Dooku was reputed to have held similar sentiments, and look at where he is now. He has taken his rightful place as the ruler of Serenno. Dooku accepted his heritage. By not running away from his destiny, he has become so much more than a simple Jedi.” Duke Rhodes said.

“I’d be careful with my words, professor. Very careful.” Oz said.

“Of course. Goodbye,  _ General  _ Krota. I do hope you will consider what we’ve spoken about tonight.” Duke Rhodes said before excusing himself.

Oz had only been offended like this a few times in his life. The nerve of that man! As Oz brooded outside, he noticed a strange outline in the sky. He stared at it for a few moments before he realized what it was. A Venator-class Star Destroyer. Since there was a lack of explosions and screaming happening around him, there was likely no danger to be worried about. 

“What are you doing here?” Oz asked out loud. There was no one around, so it wasn’t as though it mattered.

“Same as you. I needed to get away from all the loudmouths in there.” A woman’s voice answered from behind. Oz had been wrong before.

Oz turned to face the source of the voice. She was obviously a noblewoman, but she was dressed much more modestly than almost all other nobles were. Her dress, well made though it was, was not gaudy and unmanageable like those of the noblewomen Oz had already met. 

“I saw that you were having a conversation with Duke Rhodes before storming off. Let me guess: he spoke about escalating the war again?” The noblewoman asked.

“Something like that.” Oz admitted.

“Duke Rhodes is always advocating for our people to take up militarization and defend ourselves like Shey Tapani’s empire. He keeps trying to convince the Council to nationalize the House Defense Forces to keep the Separatists out. Personally, I do not believe we should be escalating this conflict any further.” The noblewoman said.

Oz liked this woman already. “Nor do I. The longer the war goes on, the less likely we’ll be able to have peace. If it goes on long enough and gets big enough, well, there won’t be anything left but ashes.” He said. 

“Oh, how refreshing it is to hear that! Especially from a Jedi Knight.” The noblewoman curtsied. “Lady Lilith Brandern, House Pelagia.”

Oz bowed. “Osiyaim Krota.”

“Now then, Osiyaim, may I ask why such an esteemed guest of the Tapani Federation is out here all alone?” Lilith inquired. Before Oz could answer she grabbed his hand and led him back inside the ballroom.

A dance was now taking place and the nobles were quite invested in it. This was the liveliest the reception had been all night. The nobles wore real smiles as they danced. Not the fake ones they gave each other like when Oz was gathering information. 

“Would the Jedi Knight care to grace the fair lady with a dance?” Lilith asked. 

Well, dancing couldn’t hurt. It was too late in the night for anything more interesting to happen, anyway. 

“I would be honored.” Oz said.

The dance performed by the nobles was simple enough for Oz to follow along to. It was actually quite similar to one of the dances he had learned at the Jedi Temple. The dance involved a lot of stepping and twirling. It was popular among the padawans of the Jedi Order and throughout the galaxy for the same reason, which was the need to hold one’s partner close during the dance. Oz hadn’t been forced to learn the dance for its own sake, but to help improve his ability in lightsaber combat. Dancing improved his balance and the flow of his movements, although he mostly continued to use the skills he learned to improve his defenses. Using his lessons in dancing for actual dancing was refreshing. He didn’t need to worry about missing a step and losing a limb or his life. He didn’t have to think about fighting or the war at all. All he had to think about was the music and his partner. So what if there was a Star Destroyer hovering above Procopia?

Oz almost missed a step. Why  _ was  _ there a Star Destroyer present? He twirled Lilith and caught a glimpse of a man in a military uniform even fancier than Captain Kitt’s. Oz led Lilith towards the man in the uniform and Oz had his suspicions confirmed.

“Admiral Marvinelle.” Oz said as he and Lilith danced near the Admiral and his partner. Oz presumed her to be the Admiral’s wife.

“General, hello! Lovely reception, no?” Admiral Marvinelle greeted cheerfully. 

“Are you the one who brought a Venator here?  _ Away  _ from Fondor?” Oz asked.

“Worry not, my boy! I only brought my flagship. Your cruiser is still providing protection to the shipyards.” Admiral Marvinelle said. He looked at Oz’s dance partner and scowled.

“You do realize that you’ve defeated the purpose of me leaving my cruiser under your command?” Oz asked. “Why didn’t you just take a shuttle here?”

“A man of my status must travel in a manner befitting him. Perhaps a shuttle is good enough for some, but I am not one of those people.” Admiral Marvinelle spat.

Before Oz could ask more questions, Lady Jacinda Helos ran over to the Admiral. 

“Uncle!” Lady Jacinda cried. “General Krota abandoned me for the Pelagian temptress!”

Admiral Marvinelle stopped dancing and stomped over to Oz. Lilith stepped back and let the two men face each other. The nobles nearest to the Jedi and the Admiral also stopped dancing to look over at them.

“You despicable, ungrateful barbarian!” Admiral Marvinelle roared. The music stopped abruptly. Oz felt countless eyes falling upon himself and the Admiral. “How dare you! I allow you to escort my beloved niece to a reception in your honor, and this is how you repay me!? I could forgive you and your enslaved soldiers questioning, nay, mocking my battle tactics! But I will not allow you to disrespect my family nor House Mecetti like this!” 

Oz kept his cool, as all good Jedi do when confronted with people so mad their veins begin popping out. “Calm yourself Admiral. You’re making a scene.”

“I refuse! You have sullied my honor! I challenge you to a duel!” Admiral Marvinelle shouted.

Captain Kitt shook his head as he watched the Admiral confront Oz. Looks like things were finally getting out of hand on Procopia. And just when he thought they were having a pretty productive night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the description of Oz's formal Jedi robes off of Luke's outfits in ROTJ and Battlefront 2015 in addition to Dooku's clothes. Apparently Luke's outfit in ROTJ was supposed to be what the Jedi wore instead of the moisture farmer getup we have now. Hope you folks enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!  
> And if you're wondering why Oz would be challenged to a duel despite that kind of thing being a no-no while nobles are on Procopia, that's because Oz is an outsider.


	6. Civilized Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regaining lost honor! Jedi Knight Osiyaim Krota, investigating Separatist spies among the Tapani nobility, is challenged to a duel by Admiral Marvinelle after unwittingly offending the powerful House Mecetti. With nowhere to run, Oz must make a decision before the situation escalates…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, schoolwork is piling up. But hey at least now you know I'm not dead.

On Procopia nobles are discouraged from engaging in any physical form of conflict with each other lest they be shunned by polite society. Even verbal conflict is frowned upon. This has made the Procopian social season a much more complicated and tense set of affairs than most assume. Behind the parties, grand concerts, and numerous parades is a web of lies and deception. Those caught in this web rarely survive. 

Procopia, as the capital of the Tapani Federation, had strict laws to follow when visiting the planet. These laws kept everyone in line and made sure that Procopia would be able to live up to Shey Tapani’s dream. More important than the laws of Procopia were the unspoken rules that everyone was expected to follow. Like the rest of Tapani society, with the exception of the Freeworlds, there was a strict hierarchy to be aware of and customs to heed. At the top of Tapani society was the nobility, and everyone else was beneath them. Few beings were outside of this hierarchy and it was nearly impossible to improve one’s standing within. The beings outside of the Tapani hierarchy could find themselves lacking the protections given to even the lowliest Tapani peasant despite still being bound to the same customs.

Oz was not Tapani, and barring a marriage, he never would be. His status as a low-born outsider took precedence over everything else. It did not matter that he was a Jedi Knight or even a high-ranking officer in the Republic military. He had tarnished Admiral Marvinelle’s honor, and blood was the only remedy. Oz was lucky the Admiral did not strike him down where he stood.

It was a good thing none of that mattered for a modern galactic citizen like Oz. He was not bound by anything and was free to refuse Admiral Marvinelle’s challenge. He even had the authority to arrest the man, were he so inclined. The few guards present in the ballroom had almost certainly never faced a Jedi or a clone trooper before, so Oz and Captain Kitt wouldn’t face much difficulty if they had to fight their way out. If by some miracle the guards gained the upper hand, the Venator hovering above Estalle Island would be able to easily support Oz and Captain Kitt, or avenge them if necessary. With all this in mind, Oz almost laughed at the Admiral’s challenge.

“You can’t seriously expect me to duel you.” Oz said. 

“I beg to differ!” Admiral Marvinelle fumed.

“I apologize for leaving your niece-” Oz was interrupted.

“She has a name!” Admiral Marvinelle shouted.

Oz hoped he could remember the woman’s name. “I apologize for leaving Lady...Helos? Alone in the ballroom. I felt that we were not compatible and I wished to save her from wasting her time. But that’s no reason to challenge me to ritual combat.” Oz hoped no one caught his awkward pause.

The room became even more quiet than it already was. Oz could’ve sworn he heard what sounded like feathers ruffling. Admiral Marvinelle’s rage grew stronger despite the silence. Frankly, Oz was worried the man would have a heart attack.

The silence was broken by Lady Jacinda Helos’s wailing. It seems Oz had made a mistake somewhere in his apology. 

“Gentlemen! Lady Helos! Enough!” Prime Minister Toover shouted as she stood between the two men. Oz thanked the Force that someone had come to his rescue. He would have preferred Captain Kitt but the Prime Minister was the safer option. Less chance for shooting to start.

“Gentlemen!” Prime Minister Toover repeated. “I cannot allow for this to escalate any further! State your terms and let the matter be settled.” 

“Prime Minister, I think you may have misspoken. I fail to see how that’s supposed to defuse hostilities between the Admiral and myself. I don’t want to fight him.” Oz said.

The crowd that had gathered around Oz and the Admiral broke out into hushed whispers. No doubt they were questioning Oz’s manhood and complaining about his lack of manners. But what about the Admiral throwing social norms out the window entirely? Oz knew if the Admiral had challenged another noble to a duel on Procopia he’d be cast out. Were they really okay with this? Did they really see Oz as someone so different from themselves?

“General.” Captain Kitt greeted as he suddenly appeared beside Oz.

“Captain.” Oz greeted after regaining his composure.

Captain Kitt leaned in close. “I don’t suppose you’ve any idea how to prevent this from becoming a major diplomatic incident?” He whispered.

“I think it’s a little too late for that.” Oz whispered back. “Where’s Senator Bertar?”

“Oh, she’s here. She’s quite upset.” Captain Kitt said.

“Well go tell her I’m handling things. See if that calms her down.” Oz said.

“If that doesn’t work out, she told me to tell you to choose a weapon you know how to handle.” Kitt said.

“Does she really think I’m not going to be able to talk my way out of this?” Oz asked.

“Considering that when I last saw her she was pinging the comms of that Venator’s captain, I don’t think she has very high hopes.” Kitt answered.

“General Krota!” Admiral Marvinelle shouted, interrupting Oz and Kitt’s whispering. “Will you face me on the field of honor, or does your cowardice know no bounds?!”

Oz glanced at Captain Kitt, who rolled his eyes. Well, Admiral Marvinelle certainly wasn’t going to back down any time soon. Oz missed Admiral Liren, partly because he wouldn’t have tried to challenge Oz to a duel for offending him, mostly because he’d never take a Star Destroyer to a party. 

“I accept your challenge, Admiral. What are your terms?” Oz asked. “Pistols at dawn?”

“Certainly not! I challenge you to a duel with lightfoils at noon. Now, who will be your second?” Admiral Marvinelle asked.

Oz couldn’t believe his luck. The Admiral chose lightfoils! Not only would Oz not need to practice, he’d be able to have a good night’s sleep without worrying about his chances of winning. 

“My second will be Captain Kitt.” Oz said. Captain Kitt clicked his tongue in displeasure, but couldn’t argue with Oz’s choice. He doubted any of the nobles would be willing to volunteer. 

Admiral Marvinelle named one of his younger relatives as his second. Younger in comparison to the Admiral’s own age, as his second looked old enough to be Oz’s mother. Just how many relatives did the Admiral have here?

“The terms are set.” Prime Minister Toover announced to the crowd. “Duke Eustace Marvinelle, of House Mecetti, will duel Jedi Knight Osiyaim Krota. The duel is to be conducted at noon, and the weapon of choice will be lightfoils.”

Oz was pleased that things were looking to be wrapped up neatly. Only one thing made him uneasy. The nobles were placing bets in the crowd around Oz and the Admiral, and it seemed that most were betting against him. Either they were astoundingly stupid to bet against a fully trained (for the most part) Jedi Knight, or they knew something Oz didn’t.

* * *

“How could you let this happen!?” Senator Bertar squawked at Oz once he and Captain Kitt reunited with her at the hotel the Prime Minister had used to provide them lodgings. It was a bit concerning that she had apparently been waiting in the dark for them to enter their room. After putting away their weapons, Oz and Captain Kitt tried their best to calm the Senator down.

“Senator, you have nothing to worry about.” Oz said.

“Nothing?! Nothing?! Captain Kitt and I spent hours listening to drunken, spoiled brats all night and you go off and ruin our efforts!” Senator Bertar fumed. Captain Kitt took a few steps away from Oz to avoid her attention. He really should have stopped her from drinking so much tonight.

“I’ve made some progress with that myself. But I want you to know that there’s nothing to be worried about because Admiral Marvinelle and I are going to duel with lightfoils. It should be over in a matter of seconds.” Oz said. There was no way a man as old and out of shape as the Admiral would be able to handle more than a single lightfoil burn.

Senator Bertar’s feathers lost the puff she had given them, and Oz believed he had actually managed to calm her down. All of a sudden she raised them up once more and resumed her shouting with more intensity than before.

“Admiral Marvinelle has been champion of the Tapani Open! Multiple times! And with all of his original limbs intact! How were you not aware of this?!” Senator Bertar exclaimed.

Oz thought better of saying that Master Alma Katra was usually the one to research the people they’d be working with. Instead, he quickly excused himself by promising to practice, leaving Captain Kitt at the Senator’s mercy. He made sure to relay the information he’d learned from the nobles to Captain Kitt on the ride over. Hopefully it’d be enough to keep Senator Bertar from tearing his head off.

Lightfoils were more or less just lightsabers with shorter, curved hilts and had mostly stopped being used after the Sith Empire fell. Many Sith constructed lightfoils due to the design being well suited to combat with other light blades. They needed every advantage they could get because unlike the Jedi, who could trust that their brothers and sisters in the Force would not try to murder them, the Sith were aware that every being in the galaxy capable of constructing a light blade would attack them at some point. The guards near the emitter of a lightfoil were made of energy resistant metals such as cortosis and phrik, to shield the wielder’s hand from any contact with their opponent’s blade. Some lightfoils, and even lightsabers, were made entirely out of these near-indestructible materials. The expense of acquiring these metals and the difficulty of working with them made hilts constructed entirely out of pure phrik and cortosis status symbols. Oz could recall only one instance of a hilt made out of the even rarer beskar metal, but it had been stolen from the Jedi Temple long ago. Rumors said that it had resurfaced recently, but the Council hadn’t looked into it for whatever reason. Knowing them, they’d do something about it when it was already too late.

Oz needed to focus. Lightsaber combat demanded focus. That was the first lesson younglings were taught before they even picked up a training saber. A clear mind was necessary to properly wield a lightsaber. If you let your emotions control you, your mind would be clouded by those feelings, drawing your mind away from your opponent and the surrounding environment. Oz couldn’t allow his frustration to distract him, nor his fear to make him falter. His lightsaber was his life, and its proper use required him to focus. 

It’d be a lot easier to focus without people watching him practice in the hotel’s courtyard. Oz was never that skilled at Form 2. He mostly made use of Form 3, but even then, when facing lightsaber wielding opponents he spent more time avoiding the blade entirely instead of blocking. That in itself required a high degree of mobility, which would have been useful when combined with Form 2, but Oz lacked the necessary instinct to go for killing blows. He couldn’t bring himself to follow through, as his instructors were all too eager to point out.

“Excuse me?” A voice called out as Oz failed yet another Form 2 maneuver. He turned to face its source and was met with Lady Lilith Brandern. She smiled at him. “I apologize for interrupting, but I would like to thank you for partaking in this duel. And I regret my part in causing this trouble in the first place.”

Oz deactivated his lightsaber, the green blade disappearing into the hilt. “I don’t see what you had to do with it. The Admiral was drinking and he was upset that I left his niece alone.”

“Yes, but then I shared a dance with you. In Tapani society, that is a great insult against one’s honor. I knew that you were escorting her to the reception, and yet I allowed my passions to overtake me, which put you into this position.” Lilith said, her voice trembling. A single tear fell from one of her eyes. “For that, I am truly sorry. I am indebted to you.”

“It’s nothing. I am a Jedi Knight, I’ve dueled against some of the greatest saber wielders in the galaxy. Admiral Marvinelle should be simple enough to defeat compared to the Jedi Masters I’ve faced. Even if he’s won the Tapani Open.” Oz said. He failed to mention that he had never actually defeated any of those Jedi Masters.

Lilith wiped another tear from her face before continuing. “I understand this, yet I would be consumed with guilt were I to stand by while you defend not only my honor, but the honor of House Pelagia. For that reason, I offer myself to you, as your sparring partner.”

Oz almost thought he was in one of those flimsi novels that kept getting confiscated from Padawans before Lilith finished her sentence. There were so many other ways she could have phrased that. 

“That’s quite unnecessary, Lady Brandern. Besides, we don’t have the proper protective equipment and I’d hate to injure you.” Oz said, flustered. ‘No passion, serenity. Serenity now!’ He thought to himself. 

“I insist, Master Krota. I even brought an heirloom from House Pelagia.” Lilith said as she held out a lightfoil. It was small, as was to be expected, and had a curved hilt. The guards on Lilith’s lightfoil were made up of polished silver loops. The weapon was finely crafted, and looked almost dainty in her well manicured hands. “And I’ll have you know that I’ve become quite the saber rake myself.” Lilith added with a smile.

Oz was unconvinced, but if Admiral Marvinelle could be a master swordsman, who is to say that Lady Lilith Brandern could not? After making sure both weapons were powered down to safe enough levels, Oz and Lilith faced each other. Oz with his green lightsaber, and Lilith with her sapphire blue lightfoil.

Lilith struck first, making a quick slash. Oz avoided the strike, but had to quickly block the one that followed. And the several that followed that one. Lilith was a surprisingly aggressive opponent, and Oz was convinced of her experience with dueling once she disarmed him. He could almost hear Master Drallig berating him for underestimating his opponent. 

Oz wouldn’t make the same mistake in the next round. Lilith held back from making the first strike this time, waiting for Oz to make a move. And he did, thrusting his blade towards Lilith’s torso. When she blocked him, Oz followed up with a slash, before having to block Lilith’s counter. She was good. Fast. Unfortunately not fast enough to bring her lightfoil around in time to block Oz from slicing her neck. He didn’t actually make any contact, stopping short of her skin. The round ended because there was no way Lilith could have brought her blade around in time to save herself. Were this an actual combat encounter, she’d have lost her head.

Oz and Lilith continued to spar, each of them getting used to the other’s fighting style, noticing patterns and weaknesses along the way. Oz found it calming, even when they switched weapons in order for him to better learn how to duel. It reminded him of sparring with Master Katra, away from Master Drallig’s constant demands for perfection. Without the pressure of following approved techniques Oz was free to improvise. Sure, he was practicing for an actual duel, but Oz felt more at ease with Lilith helping him. He was able to pretend this was just for fun, and there was nothing at stake.

“I see that the Tapani truly do produce fine saber wielders. Who taught you how to fight like that? A Jedi?” Oz asked after he and Lilith finished their last match. 

Lilith wiped the sweat off of her brow with a handkerchief. “I suppose the Jedi were my teachers, in a way. Quite a few members of House Pelagia were inducted into the Jedi Order, and when they returned to learn their heritage they brought the art of lightsaber combat with them. Not only that, but they brought the knowledge of lightsaber construction as well. House Mecetti has a similar relationship with the Sith.” She answered.

“Quite interesting. How is it that you know of the Sith?” Oz asked.

“The Sith, as well as the Jedi, helped shape the modern Tapani Sector. They’ve left a major mark on our history. Not quite to the level of Shey Tapani, of course. Were you unaware of this, Master Krota?”

Oz knew the Jedi and the Sith were major players in the history of the Tapani Sector. It was like that in most of the galaxy. The Jedi Order did not find it necessary to educate its members about everywhere the Jedi had been and they preferred to do everything possible to erase the memory of the Sith. The Jedi were taught history in broad strokes and, as with most things, to look at the bigger picture and not individual parts. 

“Not as much as I’d like to be, I’m afraid. Aside from the events of some Old Republic-era wars, I cannot claim to know much about the history of the Tapani people, or the influence of the Jedi and Sith.” Oz said.

“How unfortunate. They’ve had quite the impact. House Pelagia being held up as the standard for proper Tapani nobles is in no small part due to the Jedi influencing our development. Many of us have dedicated ourselves to bettering the lives of everyone in the sector, not simply the lives of other nobles. House Mecetti, meanwhile, spends most of their time trying to grow their power as the Sith did long ago. Did you know that several high ranking members of House Mecetti were in league with Count Dooku?” Lilith said.

“It was mentioned in the mission brief, yes.” Oz replied. He’d been assured that ‘subversive’ individuals had been monitored, but it was obvious with all the Separatist raids that some were still slipping through the cracks. “Admiral Marvinelle is of House Mecetti, right?”

“Is he ever! Such a dreadful man, and only in his position because the Mecetti have the largest fleet of all the Houses. One would hope that such a large fleet would be able to defend against Seperatist raids. It is strange that they have been unable to do so.” Lilith said. She yawned. “My apologies, I lost track of time. You need a good night’s rest if you are to defeat Admiral Marvinelle later today.”

Oz didn’t even notice how tired he was until Lilith drew attention to how late it was. “Don’t worry about apologizing. You’ve been extremely helpful, really. I cannot thank you enough.”

Lilith smiled at that. “Perhaps there’s a way I can thank you instead.” She handed her lightfoil over to Oz. “Take this, I insist. The duel will be seen as illegitimate if you do not use a lightfoil. You can return it once you win.”

Oz looked at the lightfoil and back at Lilith. “I don’t know what to say.”

Lilith put a hand on Oz’s shoulder. “Say nothing. All I ask is that you triumph.”

With that, Lilith gave Oz a curtsy and left. Oz looked at the lightfoil and thought about what Lilith said to him. Defeating Admiral Marvinelle would be doing the sector a favor. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how his life was turning into one of those flimsi novels.

* * *

The sun was raised high over Estalle Island. Oz once again found himself in Shey Tapani’s palace, this time in a dueling arena installed by one of his descendants hundreds of years ago. It was a pit dug into the ground lined with marble and metal, surrounded by a luxurious viewing area. There had to have been a few hundred nobles filling the stands, and who knows how many people watching from the broadcasts being sent out by the droids flying around the arena.Word had spread fast about the duel, and everyone wanted to see a Jedi Knight face off against one of the most decorated champions of the Tapani Open. 

Captain Kitt was torn at the sight. On the one hand, he wanted to laugh because it was almost ridiculous how much the situation had escalated. On the other, this duel would damage the reputation of the Republic and likely embolden the Separatist sympathizers. As a result, Senator Bertar was forced to depart for Coruscant in order to perform damage control. She had said her farewells to Oz and Captain Kitt before leaving early that morning. She was still upset with the situation Oz had put himself in, but their time at the reception had netted them some useful information. 

After searching for meaning in the gossip Oz had given them, Captain Kitt and Senator Bertar discovered that tensions were escalating between the noble Houses more quickly than usual. The duel itself was proof enough of that. After Captain Kitt interrogated Oz when he returned from dueling practice, Senator Bertar was certain that Oz was being used as a proxy in some spat between House Mecetti and House Pelagia. All the pieces clicked into place. House Mecetti was still hated by the other Houses for aiding the Separatists in their occupation, Admiral Marvinelle being in charge of sector defenses and doing a poor job of it only furthered their humiliation. There was a call for punishment that went unanswered. 

Until now, that is. Now, all the Houses in the anti-Mecetti coalition had a champion to avenge them and restore their honor. A Jedi Knight in the prime of his life was to duel a saber rake with his best years behind him. Oz may have been a low-born outsider, but in his armor he was the spitting image of the knight they needed. By comparison, Admiral Marvinelle looked ridiculous in his tights and puffy shirt. Oz knew better than to let that lull him into a false sense of security.

Oz and Admiral Marvinelle studied each other from across the arena. The two men drew their weapons and Oz elicited a gasp from the crowd when they saw the sapphire blade of the Pelagian lightfoil. Admiral Marvinelle was unimpressed, and lazily spun his Mecetti lightfoil, its dark orange blade bringing to mind a ring of fire. The spin pleased the crowd, and confirmed to Oz that Admiral Marvinelle’s skills were not just rumors. Spinning a metal blade is one thing, but to accomplish this deceivingly simple move using a lightfoil is another matter entirely. A single false move could spell death, and controlling the plasma blades of light weapons is a stark departure from metal blades. Metal feels real, its weight reassuring. Lightsabers and lightfoils required users to focus on where the blade was, and where it would be. If they didn’t, well, it wouldn’t be a problem for very long. 

With the sun directly overhead, Prime Minister Toover, who was presiding over the duel, gave the signal for the match to begin. Admiral Marvinelle charged at Oz with all the ferocity of a baranda stag. Oz parried the Admiral’s strikes with more effort than he wanted to admit. The man’s body may not be what it once was, but his skill was intact. Admiral Marvinelle fell back and waited for Oz to attack. Unlike some of the Jedi at the Temple, Admiral Marvinelle knew not to overexert himself. 

Oz opened with a slash towards the Admiral’s chest. It was parried and the Admiral counterattacked. Oz had to lean back to avoid a strike to his chin. Even with low power settings the hit would sting. Thinking quickly, Oz stabbed towards the Admiral’s outstretched arm. Admiral Marvinelle cried out in pain and dropped his lightfoil. Oz had drawn first blood. The duel was over. 

Even though he was pleased with how the duel went, Oz felt that the result was relatively anticlimactic. Instead of promising revenge or picking up his lightfoil to resume his attack, Admiral Marvinelle simply bowed and shook Oz’s hand. He accepted his defeat with grace. 

“You have earned my forgiveness, General.” Admiral Marvinelle said.

“And you have earned mine, Admiral.” Oz replied. He was slightly horrified that the Admiral’s didn’t seem to be bothered by his injury. Maybe it was the shock of being stabbed with a low-powered plasma blade that made the Admiral change his tune, but Oz couldn’t believe that Admiral Marvinelle had calmed down so much. 

“I will return to Fondor and put into place the suggestions your second-in-command gave.” Admiral Marvinelle said as he waved to the crowd with his good hand.

“That’s good to hear. I’ll be sure to return to Fondor myself. Can’t let you bear that burden on your own.” Oz answered as he waved to the crowd as well.

“I suppose not. Perhaps I should, if only to atone for the sins of my peers. I wanted to change House Mecetti’s reputation by taking on this position with the Republic. I wished to prove that we could be trusted, that we cared for more than just ourselves. It seems that by challenging you to this duel, I’ve failed. Hopefully my humility in defeat will inspire at least a few members of my House.” Admiral Marvinelle remarked.

Oz couldn’t believe his ears. Just last night the Admiral was a raging elitist, and now he was talking about humility? “Our emotions get the best of us sometimes, even Jedi.”

“Indeed.” Admiral Marvinelle agreed.

If the viewers were displeased with how quickly the duel ended, they still had hours of analysis to look forward to. Better yet, they got a story out of it. A new legend was made to pass down through the generations. More importantly, Oz learned that Admiral Marvinelle was trying to better himself, despite his temper. Oz wasn’t sure if he believed the man or not, but he felt sincerity behind the Admiral’s words.

* * *

Oz couldn’t get what the Admiral had said to him out of his head. It didn’t mesh well with what Lilith had told him. It was all he could think about as he and Captain Kitt sat at the waterfront near their hotel. Oz couldn’t even enjoy the ice cream they had gotten from a giddy noble with suspiciously plump pockets.

“General, your food’s melting.” Captain Kitt said before taking a bite out of his ice cream.

“I’m not very hungry.” Oz replied.

“You’re not still thinking about what the Admiral said to you? There were cameras everywhere, he probably just wanted something to use for his defense if he gets court-martialed.” Captain Kitt said.

“He was being sincere, or at least convinced himself that he was. I felt it. Does that fit with what you and the Senator discussed last night?” Oz asked.

“It complicates things, I’ll give you that. I’d elaborate but we’re in public. Never know who’s listening.” Captain Kitt said.

“Excuse me, General Krota?” Lilith asked. Captain Kitt smiled, pleased with his timing.

“Lady Brandern, hello. Are you here for your lightfoil? I meant to return it but I was unable to find you.” Oz explained.

“Only partly. I also came to let you and Captain Kitt know about some information I’ve acquired. It concerns House Mecetti.” Lilith said.

“Please, go on.” Oz asked. Captain Kitt quickly devoured the rest of his ice cream. He knew they were going to have to get back to working soon.

“There’s rumors of a Separatist base on an island owned by House Mecetti. I believe these rumors to be credible.” Lilith whispered.

“Let’s get a move on.” Oz said.

“Sir, might I ask who this is? Is she your sparring partner from last night?” Captain Kitt said.

“The very same. Lady Lilith Brandern, House Pelagia.” Lilith answered. “I understand your hesitance, Captain, but I assure you my information is accurate. I work for the Great Council and while these rumors have been circling around for a while, I feel that the threat is too credible to continue ignoring it.”

“I believe her, Kitt. Besides, we can’t let a place like that operate on Procopia.” Oz said.

“I’m still not sure about this.” Captain Kitt said.

“Captain, come on, shouldn’t we check this out before we leave?” Oz asked. He slowly held out his still untouched and slightly melted ice cream to Captain Kitt. 

Kitt accepted the ice cream with a scowl. “Fine then, General. We’ll see if this island’s everything it’s cracked up to be.”

Lilith smiled. “You have my gratitude, Captain. If you would both kindly follow my lead? We have no time to waste.” 

Kitt didn’t understand why Oz trusted Lilith. Sure, she was pretty and she’d helped him win his duel, but Oz didn’t really know her. Kitt shook his head. It had to be a Jedi thing. If he asked Oz he’d probably get some answer about the Force working in mysterious ways. Alma said as much often enough. Captain Kitt may only have been thirteen standard years old, but even he knew better than to put so much trust in people he’d met the night before. If things blew up in Oz’s face, at least Kitt was there to help. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes part 3 of the Tapani Sector story arc. As always, I want to know what you think!  
> And I’m sorry to say that updates are going to be slowing down a bit more since I have to do stuff for finals. Online college ain’t fun.


End file.
